


Ouma has fun... With his boyfriends!

by Kuuro



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Futanari, Large Breasts, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Slime, Slime x ouma is canon, Temporary Breasts, Would it count as futanari since ouma has tits, lmao I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuro/pseuds/Kuuro
Summary: Ouma comes back to Hope's Peak from his vacations, 'suffering' from side effects after his most recent attack.Though, thanks to those same side effects, he got three new boyfriends, so he's not complaining.... 50 kudos and u get another sequel.





	Ouma has fun... With his boyfriends!

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY  
> I DIDNT WANT TO BUT I PROMISED I WOULD IF THE FIC HIt 50 KUDOS AND  
> I DIDNT THINK  
> IM  
> sigh  
> I hate myself.

   


   


Ouma exhaled through his mouth, his backpack lazily thrown over his shoulder as he walked down the sidewalk. His vacations from Hope's Peak were long gone, and he was glad that he could see his organization again, yes, but that didn't make him want to get inside the classroom any sooner.  
  
He walked through the gates of the academy while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, still not used to waking up as early as he should of. Nonetheless, Ouma didn't stop walking until he found his locker. Too bad someone was already there, though.   
  
"O-Ouma-kun!" Saihara exclaimed in surprise as he closed his locker that conveniently was right beside his, "It's been a while, h-hasn't it...?" He started to lose confidence mid sentence, looking Ouma's petite body up and down.   
  
Sure, Ouma has always been extremely skinny-- but maybe this intense stare down was a little bit of an exaggeration. Yeah, his hips may have gotten a liiiiittle bit wider and he no longer had a notorious leg gap ( if any at all ), and his chest was a bit constricted by his clothes, but not so much!   
  
Ouma tried to not let his eye twitch in irritation, "Hey, Saihara-chan!" He smiles up at him while opening up his locker. "I didn't hear from you since the summer vacations started! How mean of you to not text me...!" His eyes teared up.   
  
"Ah, well, it's not like I didn't want to.." Saihara looked down shyly, before looking up again. "O-Ouma-kun, I--"   
  
"Yo, what's up guys!" Momota's face popped up right beside them, scaring them both out of their wits. Though, only Saihara flinched.   
  
"M-Momota! You scared me!" He put a hand on his chest, taking a deep breath.   
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that." Momota put his hand on top of Saihara's hair and messed it up. Saihara weakly protested, his cheeks pink in embarrassment.   
  
Ouma rolled his eyes at this, but then yelped as Momota's callused hand slapped his upper back. "Damn, Ouma-kun! If I didn't know you well enough, I'd think you were a girl!" He laughed, bringing him in for a crushing hug. "I missed you, man."   
  
"I missed... You... Too!" Ouma tried to breathe, his face soon becoming red. When they separated, he took a gulping breath ( exaggerating it, of course, ) and bawled.   
  
"Waah! Momota-chan is so mean! He soooo wanted to crush me!"   
  
"Oh shut it, I'm starting to regret missing you."   
  
They laughed all the way to class, cracking jokes along the way.   


   


   


   


* * *

   


   


  


  
Ouma found the reunion to go smoothly had it not been for the fact that he could FEEL everyone's gazes fixated on him throughout it. It was only the first day of school, and he has already accomplished getting looked at by a lot of guys! Gay goals.   
  
He swung his feet like a child while sitting in the class as the teacher started to explain how exactly the year would of be from now on, since they were now second years. His hands laid on the top of his thighs that spread a lot more in his seat.   
  
Damn, he didn't realize he got so big.. Sweet.   
  
Bored out of his mind, he glanced around the room; he looked at Amami, who was writing down something on his phone discreetly while stealing glances at him, then at Momota who sat beside him, who quickly looked away as soon as Ouma's laid on him.   
  
Well, this was getting kind of creepy. He tried to ignore the weird fluttering feeling in his stomach for the rest of the class.   
  
  
  
  


   


   


* * *

   


  
  
  
  
  
When the bell rang for lunch, to say he was relieved was an overstatement. He was extremely happy to get out of that awkward atmosphere that surrounded the whole class. Ouma could of even guess he was the first to bolt the hell outta there.   
  
But that aside, as he sat down on one of the tables of the cafeteria with his bento in hand, Ouma was more than surprised as some of his gorgeous male classmates started to flood it. Specifically, the ones that he was totally into.   
  
What the fuck.   
  
First, Saihara politely asked him if he could sit him ( which was just a little strange since Ouma was the biggest loner ever, but he didn't mind. ), and soon after Momota barged in saying how he wanted to catch up with both of them even if they weren't that friendly last year.   
  
And then, and fucking then, the Amami hecking Rantarou slid down next to him, sneaked his arm around his waist, and said hello. He then proceeded to open his luxurious bento while everyone was silently processing this.   
  
Ouma needed someone to call 911, because he sure was going to faint with all these pretty boys surrounding him. And then, Amami has the audacity to pull him closer to the point their legs were touching? He can die now.   
  
The group slowly went back to chatting about what they did in the summer, still recovering from Amami's bold move.   
  
  
  
  


   


   


* * *

   


  


  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ouma-kun, are you single or..?" Momota once asked him out of the blue, as his little group that had been following him around like a lost puppy since the start of the school year exited the school. It had been roughly two months ago that they've all reunited again, and they would not stop no matter what.   
  
Saihara choked on thin air while Amami chuckled in the background. Ouma, on the other hand, maintained his calm exterior while freaking out inside.   
  
"Mhm, well, why would ya need to know that, huh?" He smugly asked, smirking as Momota ears turned red. "It couldn't be that.. you have a crush on good ol' me?!" He gasped, cupping his own face in fake surprise.   
  
"S-so what if I do?!" The other blurted out before freezing; realizing what he just said.   
  
Saihara froze.   
  
Amami froze.   
  
Ouma, surprisingly, froze too.   
  
A beat of silence passed, before Amami spoke up. "Actually, I think it would be a good time to come out and say that I might also have feelings for you. It'd be just a guess but, I'm pretty sure we all do." Saihara spluttered and spouted nonsense, trying to make Amami's smug grin to fall off his face.   
  
"...Uh, Ouma?" Momota nervously scratched the back of his neck, snapping the other two to look back at the little guy. "I know that this is going fast but, even if you don't want to be in a relationship with any of us, we respect that."   
  
The purple haired boy looked up at him with a blank face, then snorted. He started to cackle, holding his stomach in pain as his laugher overtook his body for a few seconds.   
  
"Ah, fuck, that was a good one! You almost got me." Ouma wiped a tear from his eye, still a bit winded. "Now, I thought Amami-chan was the only good liar here, but I guess I was wrong!" He giggled.   
  
Saihara frowned, "W-wait, Ouma-kun, do you really not believe that..."   
  
Ouma looked back at him with a grin at first, but his face fell when he saw how the corners of his eyes started to develop tears. Saihara took this chance to step up closer and grabbed him by his shoulders.   
  
"We all love you, Ouma-kun, and that is... This isn't a lie. D-do you, um, feel the same way...?"   
  
Ouma stared up at his face for a moment, before nodding silently, "I always have."     
  
The group hugged, happy.   
  
  
  


   


   


   


* * *

   


   


  
  
  
  
"Go to the beach?" Shuichi tilted his head cutely, the antenna in his head known as an ahoge curling up into itself. "What gave you that idea?"   
  
"Oh, you know, I've always been in love with the sea; and I thought it'd be a really cool thing for all of us to go there this weekend." Amami stood up from the chair, raised his hands, and stretched out. He groaned in satisfaction as his back bones popped. "I even have the place and food prepared to go, if we even decide to."   
  
Ouma hummed as he bit his plump lips in concentration,  looking down at his switch playing Mario Kart. A lot of crashing noises started to come out of the little device, and a mischievous smile creeped up on him. "Hah! I think it's a great idea, my beloved Amami-chan! Count me in!"   
  
From the kitchen, Kaito yelled out; "As long as you also let me pay for it!"   
  
"Oh no, no need to make any payments, really." Amami reassured, his hands on his hips as he strolled around Momota's living room. "Since one of my sister's going to go off the city for a wedding, I asked if we could borrow her Villa for the weekend and she said yes. She has a lot of food stocked up there, so.."   
  
"Oh, in that case then," Kaito poked his head out of the kitchen, wearing an apron. "I have no problem at all!"     
  
"A-alright, then. Even if I'm not that good at swimming, I'll try my best!" Saihara clapped his hands together, his pure joy blinding almost everyone aside from Momota, who just felt it.   
  
"Jesus christ Shumai, you're so precious I just want to kiss you." Ouma giggled as Shuichi's face became redder than a tomato. "Ah, there it it!"   
  
"I-I told you more than enough times to not call me that!"   
  
"B-but honey, it totally fits you!"   
  
Amami laughed at their bickering, sitting down again and took out his phone, his fingers moving fast.   
  


   


   


* * *

   


   


   


  
  
Ouma skipped school the next day, Tuesday, deciding to pay his little friend a visit for this special occasion. And maybe ask for a favor or two because of it.   
  
He put on his jacket and put in the keys of his car, starting up the engine with a soft hum. That beautiful sound of the engine greeting him was addictive, he supposed.   
  
As he slowly took out the car out of the garage, his phone vibrating a few times. He unlocked it when he met a red light, seeing messages from the three of his boyfriend's flooding his phone; asking why he didn't go to class, or where was he, things like that.   
  
Ouma rushed to respond to each of them, sending heart emojis multiple times. He jumped out of his skin when the car behind him honked, though, because the light was already green.   
  
He stepped down in the accelerator, speeding down the avenue without any care in the world. He felt like he was on the top of the world; with three boyfriend's, a gorgeous body, and enlisted in the most prestigious academy in Japan. His life was perfect now.   
  
It took him awhile to get to the destination he headed to originally, parking right in front of a house in the middle of nowhere. In this house he made a lot of memories, but most importantly, he met someone- or something that changed him.   
  
"Paantaa! I'm heeere!" He slammed open the door with hand, taking off his jacket and tying it on his waist as he came in. "Come to me!"   
  
A sloshing sound started to get louder and louder as a gigantic and dripping mass of slime rolled over to him, it's size almost twice or maybe even thrice his tiny stature.   
  
"I need you to do something for me!"   
  
  
  


   


   


* * *

   


   


  
  
  
"Wow, Amami-chan! This place is amazing!" Ouma gaped, running out of the car as soon as they parked. Saihara followed close behind, the corners of his mouth twitching up at the sight of Ouma excitedly running down the small path to the beach.   
  
"Damn gremlin looks so happy to be here, huh?" Momota popped up from behind him, both his and Ouma's bag swung by each of his shoulders. "It's good to see him like this."   
  
"Yeah.." Saihara blinked in realization. "Wait, why are you carrying his... Oh, nevermind." He started to chuckle as he headed back to the car, where Amami unloaded some stuff.   
  
"Wait, wha- Oh, he so ran out so I carried it for him! That little shit!" Momota's grip on the bags tightened, taking off after Ouma who quickly scampered off into the sea.   
  
"Momota-chan would definitely be a good servant for me! Nishishi!" He laughed, feet submerged in water completely. Though, Ouma soon started to backpedal as Momota reached him. "Wait, Momota-cha-"   
  
Throwing away both of their bags on the sand, Momota grabbed the tinier ( yet wider ) boy from his waist, and mustered up all of his strength to throw him as far as possible in the water.   
  
Ouma screeched mercy as he fell with a splash in the water, resurfacing shortly after with a glare. Momota, who was still very much dry, started to laugh and point a finger at him, holding his stomach with one hand. "Y-your face! You should've seen that shit!"   
  
"Oh, it's on." Ouma said, with a glint in his eye. Momota stopped laughing as soon as he saw the boy stand up and run at him, arms spread wide open for a hug.   
  
"No! Get away from me!" He squeaked out, running away.   
  
  
"Well, they certainly enjoy it." Saihara giggled, multiple bags in his arms.   
  
  
  


   


* * *

  


  
  
  
  
"Ouma! You've been in there for almost half an hour now!" Amami yelled from his seat in the sand under a green umbrella, not looking up from his book. "You alright there?"   
  
"Yeah! Don't worry, I'm coming!" He replied, accommodating for one last time his... Outfit. Ouma jumped up and down in the mirror again, then smiled at himself. This is going to be fantastic.   
  
Confidently, he stepped out of the bathroom and walked out of the house. His new assets were heavy and he's definitely going to have back pain after this, but this is so worth it.   
  
"Taa-daa!" He spread his arms out, standing right beside Amami. "Look at me, my beloved!"   
  
"One sec." Amami grabbed a divider that was right beside him, sticking it to the page and closing the book softly. The model set down the book on his lap, and looked at Ouma's direction with a smile-- his mouth soon gaping in shock.   
  
"Well, my beloved? What do you think, huh? Huh?" Ouma grabbed his boobs ( hidden in a bikini that barely covered his nipples, of course ), massaging them up and down as they jiggled. "I had a friend help me out with these!"   
  
Amami whistled. "You look... Amazing." His eyes roamed his entire body, from his thick thighs, to his tiny waist, and obviously to his gigantic boobs. "They look so real, too."   
  
"Oh? And what makes you think they aren't?" Ouma raised a brow, letting a beat of silence pass through. "Juuust kidding!"   
  
"Well, I'm sure the others will definitely be happy about this new you. In fact, let me follow you, I want to see this." He said, as he stood up and placed his book in his seat.   
  
Amami took Ouma's hand, and they both started to walk to the other side of the beach. Amami was totally not looking at Ouma's breasts as they jumped up and down, almost struggling to pop out of his tight bikini.   
  
As soon as they could make out their forms in the distance, Ouma cupped both of his hands on each side of his mouth and yelled, "Momota-chan! Saihara-chan! Over here!"   
  
And faster than one could have gay thoughts, the two of them looked away from the sandcastle they were building; their faces changing colors as soon as they saw him.   
  
"Holy shit-"   
"O-Ouma-kun?!"   
  
Well, he didn't expect any less from them. Ouma giggled as they ran over, inching close to Amami and intentionally pressing up against him. Ah, his nipples were so sensitive that even the slightest of movement made them so hard..   
  
"O-Ouma-kun.." Saihara panted out, his face completely red, "H-how-?"   
  
"Shush it, Shumai. You're a detective, aren't you? Feel them up yourself!" He let go of Amami, puffing out his chest proudly at the other three who were just wide eyed. "You guys are free to do anything to them!"   
  
"Anything..?" Shuichi murmured, biting down his lower lip slightly.   
  
"Yup!"   
  
Cautious yet eager, Momota stepped closer to him and reached out. His warm hands latched onto each of his boobs and over his nipples, and experimentally squeezed them.   
  
Ouma gasped, and covered his mouth with his hand. That felt... So fucking good.   
  
Seeing this, Momota squeezed again just to make sure, and Ouma whined as his now throbbing erection uncomfortably tightened the lower part of the bikini, almost poking out of it. His legs shook, and a pleasant shiver went down his spine.   
  
As soon as the erotic sound came out of his mouth, Amami downright hoisted him up into his arms and ran into the house, the rest following close behind.   
  
Ouma's dick twitched as his tits jumped up and down while Amami ran in, the urge to touch himself becoming stronger with each second that passed. Though, he soon wouldn't have to worry about that.   
  
With a pant, he was thrown into one of the beds; the biggest one he'd ever seen in his life so far. But Ouma didn't care about that, because his boyfriends soon crawled over him, their eyes narrowed.

  


His lips wobbled as he felt Amami's hand trail down his flat stomach, teasing him. Meanwhile, multiple hands started to grope him at once, making his moan out and to buck his hips. After fiddling around with the top part of the bikini, it came off easily, his breasts jiggling without restrain. 

  
"Ah, they really are real!" Shuichi exclaimed, his awestruck expression never quite leaving him. Ouma simply groaned in response, trying to grab Amami's hand that kept playing around his dick. "A-Amami..."   
  
"No no no, Ouma-kun. No stopping me from this." The green boy smirked, grabbing the sides of the swimwear and slowly sliding it down until reaching Ouma's mid thigh.   
  
His erection stood tall, it's tip red. His chest took long, steamy breaths until both Shuichi and Kaito started to play with his nipples; and shortly after sucking on it. Ouma arched his back, gasping. His hands unconsciously grabbed the back of their heads, pulling them closer.   
  
Meanwhile, Amami took off his own clothes and rings, leaving himself only in his boxers. The tent in boxers was very much visible. Then, he laid down on the bed propped up by his elbows right in front of Ouma's crotch, inching closer to his cock.   
  
First, he traced a swift line in his dick with hid finger; making a needy whine and making Ouma's legs tremble. Confident, he took his erection in his hand, bobbing it up and down.   
  
"S-shit!" Ouma cursed, his body twitching and his face bright red. His purple gaze was lost into the ceiling, mind completely clouded with lust and desire. His mouth was open wide, a bit of drool escaping the side.   
  
Kaito let go of his nipple a pop, a trail of saliva in-between. He took a second to catch his breath, moving up to kiss his little boyfriend on the lips. The hand in the back of his head trailed down his chest and to his shorts, tugging them down with urgency.   
  
Shuichi parted away from the nipple for a second, letting go of the breast to pull down his pants and boxers in one go, his cock springing free. He grabbed it roughly, squishing his face against Ouma's breast while jacking off.   
  
Seeing the other two getting more action, Amami took it to another level. First, he slurped on two of his own fingers to coat them up with saliva. Second, he opened his mouth and slipped the cock in, deep throat style. And before letting Ouma process all of this, he shoved both of his fingers inside his asshole.   
  
"Ah- wait- h-hold on!" Ouma squeaked, separating from Kaito to look at Amami. "Don't go so fa-ah-st!" He let out a chocked moan as Amami's fingers came out and inside repeatedly, throwing his head back.   
  
"Ouma, you're so cute.." Shuichi whispered, slipping one finger inside of himself. " I can't wait for you to be inside."   
  
"We should maybe get one with that." Kaito grumbled, seeing Ouma's eyes roll into the back of his head, getting close to coming. Amami took out his fingers slowly, and gave the tip of the cock a little kiss, sitting up on the bed.   
  
"May I have the honor of going inside?" Amami jokingly asked, pulling out his dick from his boxers. Saihara piped up, "And may I have the honor of having you i-inside?" He didn't wait for a question, already hoisting himself up in Ouma's stomach, Shuichi's ass brushing his cock.   
  
"You guys left me no choice!" Kaito pouted, "What do I do now?"   
  
"Momo..Kaito." Ouma panted, his eyes fluttering closed. "You can take my mouth.. If you wanna.." He slurred, licking his lips hungrily.   
  
Kaito's face turned red but he didn't complain, scrambling up and rushing to get out of his shorts. He, like Shuichi, sat on top of the tinier boy, this time his cock brushing Ouma's lips.   
  
He propped himself up with both of his hands on the bed, now lining up with the boy's mouth.Ouma eagerly started to lick all over Kaito's cock, then shoved it down, pumping it where his mouth couldn't reach.   
  
Amami slowly slipped his raging member inside of Ouma, a soft hum escaping hum. Ouma clenched around him, getting used to his size. He grabbed the other by his waist strongly, getting a better position to bang into.   
  
Shuichi bit his lip and looked down, guiding with his hand the tip of Ouma's cock until it touched his asshole. He took a deep breath and started to insert it; tears of both pain and pleasure building up in the corners of his eyes.   
  
Ouma let out a grumble, the vibration of his mouth making a shiver go down Kaito's body. He bobbed his head more aggressively, to the point that he could take down Kaito's whole member in one go.   
  
Amami started to slide out, then slammed back in, and repeated the whole process. He started to go faster, and Ouma's eyes fluttered closed. At the same time, Shuichi gathered up enough courage to barely start to go up and down.   
  
With a annoyed groan, Ouma sneaked his hands around Shuichi, and forced him down until he was completely inside. Saihara let out a small scream, both of his hands falling on Kokichi's breasts individually. With a gulp, Shuichi got up as much as he could and then slammed down onto Ouma. Wet slapping noises and moans started filling up the room,  along with heavy breathing.   
  
"O-Ouma.." Saihara mewled, his knees shaking as the jumped up and down, his hair messy and sweaty. "Ah.. You're so big.."   
  
Shuichi's lusty wording made Amami moan, "God, Ouma, I'm so close." He started to bang faster, pulling out his cock and shoving it inside in one go.   
  
Ouma, who had been lowly groaning since they started, moaned each time both Amami and Shuichi went down on him almost simultaneously. He swirled his tongue around Kaito's shaft, sucking harder, making his cheeks sink in.   
  
"O-Ouma..Nngh!" Shuichi yelped, yanking on his nipples. "I-I'm..!"   
  
"Fuck, you're so good at this." Kaito groaned, bucking his hips against the others mouth, making him choke. "C'mon.. I'm close."   
  
"Fuck yes." Amami raised Ouma's leg over his shoulder, snarling. "I'm going to make you see stars."   
  
Ouma cried out, tears of blind pleasure pouring out of his eyes. His grip on Shuichi softened, shakily raising his hands and putting them over Shuichi's, which were over his nipples. A knot formed on his stomach, and his breathing quickened as he came.   
  
His seed filled up Shuichi immediately, semen dropping from his hole. Saihara trembled and with a shout, his cum sprawled over Ouma's stomach and breasts.   
  
Amami's mouth was pulled into a smirk, reaching the deepest point inside of him. Ouma's insides tightened around his member as he went in balls deep inside, and he twitched as his cum filled the boy up.   
  
Kaito groaned and panted, before banging into his boyfriend's mouth one last time. He came with a groan, pulling his member silently from his mouth. Ouma made a face, then promptly closed his mouth and gulped down the cum.   
  
They laid there for a second, sweaty and tired. Ouma stood still as Amami pulled out his soft member, and Shuichi slipped out his own soft member from inside of him for him. They all laid right beside one another, winded out.   
  
"...That was my first time.." Kaito mumbled, looking up at the ceiling blankly. "I can't believe this."   
  
"What, didn't you like it?" Amami purred out, laying on his side to look at Kaito. His pale finger trailed small patterns into his tanned chest, their eyes meeting for a second.   
  
"No, no, it was awesome." Kaito said, "I just didn't think Ouma would.."   
  
"Oh yeah, that was a big surprise for me too. Though I guess it wasn't bad." Amami chuckles, his gaze moving to where both Shuichi and Ouma were, making Kaito curiously look.   
  
There they were, cuddling one another ( still butt naked ). Ouma's hands were wrapped up around Shuichi, his head snuggled up into his chest. His breasts were also squished up against Shuichi's stomach, that lucky fucker.   
  
"Guess it's nap time now." Amami laid down, drifting off.   
  


   


   


* * *

   


   


   


  
  
"Oh, so those things were... Temporary?" Shuichi asked as they all were packing up, looking at the purple haired twink from the corner of his eyes. His petite body was back up to normal, thought with a sharp eye, one could see that the red shirt he was wearing was definitely tighter in the chest area.   
  
"Yup! Though, my friend didn't tell me it had side effects.. Oh well, it's a good kind effects, at least!" He giggled, grabbing one of his biggest bags; a sloshing sound coming from it. "Don't worry about it!"   
  
"Huh." Shuichi raised an eyebrow as the boy walked off in the distance. "Doesn't he know that there are spider nests on that side of the beach?"   
  
"AAAAHHHH HELP MEEE!" A girlish scream erupted from the distance as soon as those words left him. "THERE ARE SO MANY SPIDEEEEERS!"   
  
"Jinxed it." Shuichi shook his head, taking off after Ouma; hearing quick footsteps following him. "WE'RE COMING!"

**Author's Note:**

> have fun bleaching your eyes,  
> see u.


End file.
